1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices or accessories that are used in applying makeup or cosmetics, and more particularly to an ergonomic makeup shield for use in applying eye makeup to a face, and methods of using the same. This disclosure presents an example embodiment that is representative of such a device that may be utilized for particular purposes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There have been many different devices used by makeup artists, cosmetologists and other individuals when applying eye makeup to a face, whether to a face of another individual or oneself. Objects such as a business card or credit card have been used, and many different makeup shield devices have been developed. Such makeup shield devices commonly include at least one concave edge, so as to be able to place the makeup shield between the lower eye lashes and the skin immediately below the eye or between the upper eye lashes and the skin of the eyelid, to protect the skin while applying mascara or other makeup. Some prior art makeup shields include a handle for grasping the device, and some include other ways of being held in place, including for instance hands-free designs that use adhesive, so as to adhere the makeup shield to the face to protect the skin around the eye. However, such devices are not particularly well suited for the application of eye liner or eye shadow and leave room for improvement.
For instance, it is somewhat common that such devices present sharp corners that could be harmful when used around an eye or against a face. Also, many provide relatively abruptly cut and thick edges, which tend to provide a place for eye makeup to clump or collect and create problems. For those devices that are intended to be adhered to the skin, this limits the ways and order in which makeup can be applied to the face because it is not practical to have a makeup shield adhered to the face in an area already bearing makeup.
The shape of prior art devices may not permit only the top surface or only the bottom surface of a device to be held against the face when applying makeup proximate the respective first and second eyes. However, having to hold against the face the respective opposed top and bottom surfaces of the device can create cleanliness issues, due to the residue that may be captured on one surface which then must be held against the face. Also, prior art devices tend to make it difficult to apply eye makeup accurately and tend to leave the user guessing when attempting to apply eye makeup to both eyes in a substantially similar pattern.
The present disclosure provides a device and methods of using the device that address shortcomings found in prior art makeup shields for applying eye makeup.